


Working at a horror show

by CritterZoid



Series: Freddy's Fun Land [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Mangle are female. </p><p>This AU deals with them being cyborgs rather then the normal animatronics. I have a tumblr for this story in case anyone wants more information on the characters go to www.freddyshorrorland.tumblr.com for more information. Note that the ages in this story are not cannon. This story is not going to be a re-write, rather it is going to be a sequel to Freddy's Fun Land, set many years into the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Mangle are female. 
> 
> This AU deals with them being cyborgs rather then the normal animatronics. I have a tumblr for this story in case anyone wants more information on the characters go to www.freddyshorrorland.tumblr.com for more information. Note that the ages in this story are not cannon. This story is not going to be a re-write, rather it is going to be a sequel to Freddy's Fun Land, set many years into the future.

"Welcome to Freddy's Fun Land, or better known now as Freddy's Horror Show! We have new _animatronics_ so to speak, they roam around during the day and the night, most of them are _re-purposed_ so to speak. Ether way we are looking for help here at Freddy's Horror Show, currently the available positions are for the Night shift; Night Time mechanic,  and Night Guard. For day time we have the Afternoon Guard, Chief, and Morning/Afternoon Mechanic. We hope to see some applicants soon!"

An add finishes on the TV a loud sigh erupts slowly you get up walking out the door living a few blocks away from Freddy's Horror Show, a man awaits at the door holding a help wanted sign over his head, he has a robotic arm and what looks like a fake eye, but he looks majorly human. He looks over at the man smiling a bit.

"Arr hey thar, ye be applyin' fer a shift?"

The man says in a heavy pirate like accent he seems more then jovial and seems rather hopeful of someone applying to this amusement parlor. You nod in response, looking around the outside seeing that it looks close to an amusement park, but is more horror themed then anything else, and most of the attractions from what he can see are centered around the four pizzerias murders, or at least the main three pizzeria murders that happened.

The robotic armed man nods and begins to walk in beckoning the other man to follow him

"my name be foxy, if ye were wonderin', what be yer name laddie?"

Foxy asks looking at the man with curious golden eyes. You think tapping your chin a few times.

"Name? Hmm, well the name I currently go by is Maydred, no last name just Maydred, I was once known by something else, but I've since forgotten it I have been trying hard to remember, but for no call me Maydred please." Foxy nods and smiles a bit walking down the almost run down looking walkway with strange sigils for lighting most likely to try and induce an alien invasion type of horror effect for the fourth pizzeria. A man then walks out with a cheery smile on his face he seems to be in his mid to late forties. He gives Foxy a simple nod to which he salutes and walks off.

"Well you are applying correct? If so I'll take your silence as a "yes sir, I am applying here". My name is Mike Schmidt I used to work at the 1993 establishment that was under the company name of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. I know that a person named Jeremy Fitzgerald worked at the 1987 establishment, but sadly he is no longer alive at this point in time as it is currently 2023. Other then that, we only have the Night jobs available, so you can apply for both if you feel like it. The pay is currently around 60 dollars an hour. The shift normally lasts around ten to twenty hours, so be prepared."    

Your boss Mike Schmidt tells you before walking along the withered down walkway, you follow him. He then clear his throat a bit.

"Now I know the commercial stated that we have 'animatronics' but in reality they are cyborgs, so they are still human, well aside from Skully as she is an actual alien from another planet who willingly went under the process to become a cyborg in the first place. There are quite a bit of them there are 14 of them total.  Other then that they are mostly friendly, yet everyone of them need repairs since we have not seen business for a while. It's sad really, but I'm hoping to revive this place that was once known as Freddy's Fun Land, which you worked at correct?"

Your new boss asks you, you shrug a bit before scratching your head.

"well I think you are confusing me for someone else sir, for I _know_ of the place, but I didn't work there. It was a good place while it lasted." You finish nodding somberly before adding "it is sad to see what has happened to this place. Yet it can be reborn, I will work on both shifts as a mechanic and a night guard."

Mike nods smiling leading you down a long hallway now before heading into a very large room with a lot of other cyborgs in the room all standing there looking right at you, a majority of them seem to be female, and one of them seems to be just floating in the air who is also female with black colored eyes with  white dots for pupils, or irises, it is hard to tell. She then floats over to you looking into your eyes.

"so this is him Mik?" The short girl asks your boss, who nods in response.

"Yes he is your new mechanic, he has proper credentials, and he also wants to see the place revived, but I do not know if it is as Freddy's Fun Land or not. If he does want it resurrected as such, we shall see it as so." Your boss finishes nodding to you then he sighs a bit irritated.

"Where are the tools boss?" You ask wanting to get to work right away with a determined glint in your eyes, your boss nods before heading into the back room and bringing out a big assortment of tools, which he puts by your feet. You get to work fixing up most of the cyborgs here even if your boss didn't tell you too, he could see the glint of determination in your eyes. He chuckles a bit when your done before giving you a hearty slap on the back nearly making you fall over in the process.

"Well it seems you are good at repairs! That's a good thing, hell you even updated the software in them. Hopefully you can do that for the rest of them, aside for one, although we don't really...talk about _that_ one." Mike tells you, he looks a bit worried. You nod with an eyebrow raised before going to foxy and updating his robotic parts a lot seeing how old and withered they are. Foxy smiles at you happy to be repaired and updated. Once you are done he walks over to a cyborg girl who seems close to her teenage years, with snow white hair, and very erratic twitching.

"Sis he's going to help you." Foxy tells the girl, he ha a brotherly smile on his face before he gently pets her head softly causing her to smile a bit and stop her twitching momentarily. You look over to Foxy with a worried glint in your eyes, knowing she will take a lot of time to repair and update, but you are willing to do the task, for all of there sake.

"Foxy I need you to hold her still, she's going to at least take a few hours to repair and update. By the way what is her name?" You ask him Foxy smiles a bit.

"Her name is Mangle. She's been like this, but she's my sister I had 'er go through the process to save her life, it worked, but at a big cost."

"Cost?"

"Yes... she became extremely mentally damaged, most mechanics would damage her for there own sick twisted means. I can tell laddie yer not like that. Yet anyway hopeferly ye can fix me sister. If ye do I'll be ferever in yer debt laddie."

You smile a bit taking out all the tools and extra parts that you brought yourself before updating and fixing the outside of her first so she can move properly without trembling as often as she would. You then work on some of the internals the important on being her voice box, once you manage to fix it you work on the rest, working as fast as you can. Once you are done you smile and wipe the sweat off your brow, before nodding over to Foxy.

"finally done, it took at least four and a half hour, but it was worth it, she is fixed and everything is updated!" Mike smiles as does Foxy, Mangle looks around then at you before gently petting your head speaking in a soft timid voice with some minor static interference.

"T-thank y-you FER fixing m-me, my name is M-mangle a-and I am in y-yer debt." She finishes with a stutter you think that her voice box might need work or that this is how she'll normally speak. You nod and smiles before getting up and fixing all the other cyborgs there as much as you can. Your boss suddenly calls you over after you are done talking and formally meeting Mangle for the first time.

"yessir?" You say to your boss as a question rather then an actual _yes sir!_ It doesn't seem to annoy or deter him in what he wants to say, once you get close enough to him he speaks, slowly and surely.

"I want you to be our top mechanic, you're really good at it! The only reason we have the night shift is so these cyborgs don't get out of the attraction by night, even though what we mean by _attraction_ is the whole park, we can't have them leave. So please do stay as a mechanic, we will find someone else to do the night guard work. You'll be paid well, and if the repairs are life threatening we will send them to your home, which we will move into the attraction."

You nod and yawn a bit having met all the interesting characters besides a few of them. It's going to be a long hard life living in the establishment you loved as a kid.


	2. First night beckons

You are startled awake in the middle of the night hearing or rather feeling someone curl up next to you. When your eyes adjust you see that it is Mangle who is curled up beside you. She lets out a small gasp seeing that you are awake.

"w-weee c-cybooorgs don't have a p-proper sleep schedule, we j-juuust don't ne-need it. S-soorry about w-waking y-yoou, b-buut my v-voice box neeeeds r-repaairs a-again, s-sooory to to trouble you, m-missster." Gently you smile getting up ruffling her hair slightly which gets a soft smile from her.

"it's no problem Mangle, I did say your repairs would take time, so I'll fix you up for all our sakes." You say fixing up her voice box as best as you can, before letting out a sigh. Mangle looks at you with a soft smile before gripping your head as gently as she can and slowly placing it where her heart would be.

"t-teell me y-youur troubles. Y-youuu seem to haave a lot of them." She says smiling just holding your head there softly. You sigh again and nod.

"Well, I'm going to find it hard to adjust, even if my skills are great and needed. I just feel unwelcome by most of the cyborgs, like the one called Freddy for example he seems to not like me. Any reason as to that?" You ask her looking right at her face seeing her cheek go a bit rosy in color showing that she is blushing obviously not used to people being in such close proximity to her face, so you back off a bit giving her space.

Mangle scoffs a bit or at least makes a scoffing type of sound "Freddy iiisss alwaaayss like tha-that. Heee likes M-Mike a bit though nooo cluuue why t-thooough." She sighs a bit and ruffles your hair a bit one of her eyes flickering on and off. Yet she seems to ignore it, ether that or she is blinking that eye specifically.

"seems like your eye needs repairs as well. Yet that will have to be when I next wake up, my brain and body are tired since I've been fixing everyone all day." Mangle instead giggles a bit much like a school girl would just with some static in her voice.

"nooo my eeeyeee doesnn't neeed repaairs thaaats just m-me b-bliiinkiiinng." She says smiling holding your head still on her chest softly "a-aamm Iii wwaaarrrmm?" She asks, although she does feel slightly warm, but you are not sure if it is the mechanical stuff inside of her or her normal body heat that is being generated. You nod ether way and it gets a nice big happy smile from her, before you nod off and fall asleep. Mangle smiles gently ruffling your hair before looking like she fell asleep herself.

Hours later you are rudely awakened by loud noises that sound like a mix between excavation and construction, which in turns make you groan although it makes you sound very close to a murloc. You get up and look around seeing many of the cyborgs hustling about giving directions and such, then you see your house and an entrance for your door. It seems like they have been working for a long time getting this done. Mangle looks over and smiles balancing on one leg and waving to you before all the other cyborgs eventually take not all aside from Goldie who is most likely in the ceiling tiles. You eventually muster up the will power to walk over the them seeing as some of them need repairs and have overworked themselves quite a bit.

"how long have you all been doing this?" You ask Mangle as she seems to be the only one available to talk to at the moment, she giggles and smiles at you revealing sharp, very sharp teeth.

"For a long time, since you've been asleep until now, so about 10 or so hours. We work tirelessly to give you a new home here!" She says almost ecstatically, then she does a bit of a dance, which gets a good hearty chuckles out of her elder brother Foxy.

"'Ey there laddie! Were almost done with yer new home, well getting yer old home settled 'ere. Don' worry 'bout my sis doing the dancin' thing, she just wants to do it to prove 'er point. Other than that how ar ye laddie?" He gives a hearty laugh, and smiles at you happily ruffling your hair in an almost fatherly way. Yet before you can answer his first question he speaks again.

"Ether way laddie, go into the back room we be needin a lot of time to work on this project 'ere. Hopefully the back room is far enough back so ye can catch up on some of those stolen sleeps ye lost last night!" Foxy says seeing you walk to the back room you bring your tools with you just in case there is a cyborg back there that will need repairs.  
Eventually you start to talk to yourself with a light chuckle knowing most of the animatronics, but not all of them.

"Well they are currently moving my home to be apart of the huge room that I amazingly fell asleep in last night. Though mangle helped me, she's nice, at least she has no hate for me like Freddy, and his younger sibling I think? The golden one seems intrigued by me, but other then that, she wont talk to me, she'll talk to Mike and that's all. I really do not know why they are so..afraid of me, even though i am treating them all as equal, well aside from Freddy's younger brother since he breaks himself on purpose." Soon after you finish your train of thought Foxy bursts in pointing at you with urgency coating his features.

"I need yer help lad! Me sister has had parts stolen from 'er! I think it might be Freddy's damn younger sibling! I need ya ta get those parts, she needs 'em to live!" Foxy yells in a panic, you nod before rushing out towards Freddy with a slight glare.

"Where is your brother Fredbear?" You ask tapping your foot a bit impatiently.

"Why you wanna know punk? You wanna start somethin'?" Freddy asks you with an equal albeit more terrifying glare. He seems like he is trying to be tough, even if he is larger, taller, and slightly more muscular then you, yet you manage to hold your ground not wanting him to know you somewhat honestly fear him.

"Mangle has had parts stolen from her, once Foxy alerted me to it I checked her before coming to you. So that is why if I do not get those parts back she might die, do you realize what is at stake here?!" You nearly yell at him but keep your voice down as to not alert the other cyborgs. Freddy sighs and mutters "why brother are you so selfish?"

"Fine I'll tell you where he is, he's with Goldie our elder sister in the second back room, as long as you can save her life we'll be indebted to you, well my brother wont be, but me, Bonnie, Foxy especially, and Chica will be in your debt. So go get those parts back!" Freddy says patting your back roughly in the direction towards his younger brother. You dash off, Freddy then sighs once you are gone.

"FOXY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Foxy quickly runs to Freddy.

"Yes sir?" Foxy asks getting a good slap from Freddy with a glare to boot.

"Is my brother really to blame for taking your sisters parts? Be honest, ye sea dog!"

"Yes yer brother is ta blame fer stealing me sisters parts, I saw him do it!"

"Through what the cameras?"

"Yes sir, I saw him through them. He shut her down and took some parts that were essential for her to live! Why do you think everyone calls your little brother a self centered egocentric prick? He doesn't care about our lives, sure he cares about you and yer elder sis, but other then that, every other life is meaningless to him! Set 'im straight of the mechanic will do it for ye! I could see the hate in his eyes, he counts me sister as a great friend. I also saw something else in his eyes."

"something else?"

"Aye."

"Any idea what it is?"

"I can only guess he doesn't want anyone ta die sir. That be my guess. Me only guess." Foxy finishes with Freddy nodding putting a hand on his chin. Then you come out of the back room dragging Freddy's younger brother yelling at him although Foxy and the rest cannot hear while you drag him over to mangle who already has the life slowly fading out of her eyes as they become duller by the second. You quickly and forcefully remove the part that Freddy's younger brother stole. Then quickly start to repair her.

After a few minutes you finally put the parts back in her and restart her system sighing in relief. Then you grab Freddy's younger brother and march over to Freddy glaring at him before dropping him at his feet in more disrepair then he normally would be.

"He's not my issue, I'd only break him more, and he deserves it! Other then that you will discipline your younger brother or i will forcefully take him apart and rewrite his personality entirely from scratch!" You screech at Freddy in pure anger gesturing to his younger brother several times before walking off to mangle and making some more adjustments that will be needed, before taking her to another room with Foxy in tow.

Freddy stays silent and nods then sighs and looks down at his younger brother.

"Look at the shit you got yourself into! You're being a disgrace to the Fazbear name! If you do not clean your act up then I will have the mechanic reprogram you! Do you understand?! You nearly killed one of our own! Father will be pissed with you!" Freddy yells at his brother taking him to there room still berating him trough most of the day until the late afternoon.

After a while Freddy comes out with his younger brother in tow sighing. He seems mildly annoyed as he drags his younger brother by the ear, and surprisingly no protest is given by his younger brother in the slightest in fact he stays eerily silent. Freddy then stands him upright o he faces you, then his younger brother speaks

"I'm sorry I am so selfish." Is all he tells you, you're not sure whether or not to accept his apology or not, you just hope he doesn't steal important parts from Mangle again.

"Just don't do it again, or I will tamper with your personality, I'd rather not have anymore deaths on my plate thank you very much. That was a very dick move younger Freddy, a very dick move indeed. So take this as a warning, I do accept your apology, but if you cross me and take parts from any cyborg here, I will be sure you do not get repaired ever, you'll be left to rot in the back room, until I fix your personality, is that understood?" You ask his younger brother after berating him quite a bit as if Freddy's berating wasn't enough, but you can tell he gets the point. He nods shaking slightly.

"Y-yes sir! I will not cross you or take parts from any other cyborg!" He says truly fearing you for a split second before walking off to Mangles room most likely to apologize to her for putting her life in so much danger then she is normally used to.

"Well you certainly put fear into his heart, good move to be sure he wont take parts from any of us again. Just repair him once in a while, alright? Sure he might be self centered and a bit of a prick, but that's because he is still young, hell I was like that once. Yet that is another story for another day, ether way I am heading off to bed, congrats on living through the first night here." Freddy then walks off to his own room leaving you to stand there in confusion before you eventually head off to your own home and fall asleep.


	3. Catching Strings

"well we got a new attraction here! By that we mean your house, glad to have you on the team. Of us three, it used to be four, but yeah one is no longer with us." Your boss says barging into your home with Mangle following right behind him she groans a bit in protest of their boss just barging into someones home. Mike then smiles a you happily making sure everything is in place in your home.

"well ether way we got a new worker he's a good friend of mine his name is Fritz Smith, he's going to be the night guard here. While you'll be the mechanic fixing the cyborgs up. Also, I'll need you to work on Mangle, now I know that the _rules_ stated that no cyborg is to be let out, now since mangle is the least inconspicuous of the cyborgs she can head out, she has a job to help pay for certain things here, most of the things she pays for are heating and electrical mumbo-jumbo. That and _it_ wants to meet you, we just call it...strings for lack of a better name or term. Go meet him when you got the chance, same with Fritz, but knowing Mangle she'll try to drag you to her job kicking and screaming if need be, she hates being alone, even at work." Mike finishes then smiles at you giving you a secret thumbs up and a wink, before walking off, no doubt to meet with his friend Fritz.

You feel something or someone tap your shoulder and a small yet elder sounding voice calls out.

"BOO! Haha did I get you? My name is Strings and I'm a puppet master. I heard you were the new mechanic and Mangle told me all about you~." Whoever of whatever the person by you is he seems friendly almost fatherly, but he seems borderline creepy as well. Strings smiles and holds out his right hand rather then his left for a handshake. You reluctantly shake his hand then sigh a bit looking around seeing no one else there.

"So you're strings? I'm guessing you count yourself as the cyborgs father?" You ask him trying to keep the conversation brief, not to your surprise Strings nods and smiles his smile becoming all the more creepy.

"Yes I do count myself as their father, I saved there lives after all. I saved Foxy's sister at his request, I hate death almost as much as you do. Haha! don't look so shocked! I saved them, and they are glad that I did. Other then that, you Maydred, are strange indeed, you're a nice guy, pretty much perfect in nearly every aspect. You're very anomalous. Where as I may look scary or frightening, I can assure you the one in the large back room that you haven't been in is a lot scarier then me. Beware of him." Strings finishes you nod a bit slightly curious about the large back room. Strings smiles seeing your curiosity, yet says nothing.

"Well I'm going to go with Mangle to her job and be sure nothing bad happens, I know people do not like cyborg.." You tell Strings who just nods giving something like a grin, but it is hard to tell with his mask like face. You then leave Strings to his own devices not wanting to keep Mangle waiting you go to her room. To your surprise she is sitting up and waiting for you smiling kindly in a maid outfit no less. She then gets up her legs trembling slightly making you go to work quickly on her legs before yawning having not gotten much sleep last night.

"I'm guessing Miiiike told you to come with me to my joooob, right? I also take it you met father, well S-Strings as everyone calls him. Father might seem strange, but he is a goood g-guuuy." Mangle sighs a bit then gets up pulling you to your feet with her strength alone. She then takes your hand tightly in hers before walking off and out of the park, you can feel strings is watching you and Mangle as you two leave. Mangle smiles her cheek covered in a fake blush type of make-up. She then leads you to an almost fancy looking restaurant, there seems to be no theme to it, but it looks nice compared to Freddy's fun Lands' current state. Hurridly she takes you around to the back of the place knocking rather loudly on the metallic door, before an unlocking sound is heard. Mangle smiles and opens to door dragging you into the back kitchen of the restaurant.

"T-thiiis is where I-I wooork I-Iiii teennnd to dooo most of the c-cooking, i-its fuunn to-to doo." She tells you smiling happily an actual blush coming onto her cheeks. She seems a bit, it seems like cooking is her hobby. You smile and look around smiling happily feeling the longing to once again cook, Mangle giggles softly seeing that cooking urge in your eyes.

"Y-youuuu cook t-tooo?" She asks you suddenly feeling a bit less embarrassed about herself and her hobby of cooking. She then goes behind you gently tapping your shoulder to get your attention.

"I-I'll asskk y b-booss a-about you cooking fo-for usss." She then runs out of the back room, you can hear her talking to someone but you can't really tell what is being said, eventually she comes back smiling happily panting slightly before going to your side slowly.

"Y-yoou can c-cook here, b-but you wont be gettting p-paaiiiid. That's fiiinnnneeee r-right?" You nod and begin to start making some food, you see some of the other co-workers peeking there heads through the door wondering what could smell so good. Mangle even seems to be drooling ever so slightly due to the smell of what you are cooking. You smile and once you finish you hand it to Mangle. She smiles and rushes out surprisingly not spilling any of the food, before reaching a table and delivering it to a waiting customer. After doing a lot of cooking and serving customers her shift ends and she takes your hand rushing the both of you back to the place you know as Freddy's fun Land.

When you both arrive it is early in the afternoon, Strings is waiting with a smug look on his face like mask. He seems to want to use a witty comment, but you walk past him and put your tools away that you had on you the whole time. Mangle also follows you with a smile.

"t-thaaannk you for h-hellping out t-tooodaaayyyy. I-I'mmmm truuly grateful." She finishes smiling before giving you a soft peck on your cheek as thanks then she leaves skipping out of the back room, leaving you to put a hand on your cheek with a red blush on your cheeks nearly covering your whole face. Eventually you recuperate and head to your home closing the door. When you turn around you see strings there you make a **_Awaugh_** sound in shock seeing him here wondering when he got into your home without you knowing. He looks somewhat happy and somewhat cross.

"I saw what my daughter did, you made her a happy girl having helped her out in a place where she is socially alienated by her peers for how she speaks. Do not play with her emotions though lest you want to feel my wraith. I can tell you find her to be a great friend, hell you even saved her life, which I am grateful for. I really am. I also have a favor to ask, even though Mike wont like it, he knows we need that one more so then anything." Strings finishes looking rather grim now. You look at him waiting for him to continue on, yet he doesn't he seems to be waiting on you to ask about the favor at hand that he wishes to offer. You sigh a bit and shake your head.

"I know you want me to get the one in the back and repair it, but I do not think I am up for the task, it's parts have to be ancient!" You tell Strings, who nods understanding the situation at hand about how old the one in the back room has to be. Strings then shrugs a bit sighing slightly.

"Well then just focus on fixing my children, all aside from the one in the back room. I'd have to have you prioritize mangle first, since she is the most damaged of them all. She's a nice girl and she hates seeing others hurt. Treat her well Maydred.. **OR ELSE**!" Strings then just vanishes out of the room like he wasn't even there in the first place, but you know better then to assume that. You sigh and go to your bedroom seeing Toy Freddy there.

"I heard father, he honestly thinks you're interested in mangle as being her girlfriend in a sense. Yet his mental state has been degrading for a long, long time. He still tries to take care of us, he loves us very much, very very much some more so then others, yet he tries to love us equally." He then gets up and leaves after finishing his mini ramble. You decide to ignore it slightly and just take a quick nap at least for a few hours since it isn't even close to the afternoon yet.

When you next awake you see mangle in the living room of your home, she seems to be guarding you strangely enough. You walk up to her tapping her shoulder wondering what is wrong. She looks over to you and smiles letting out an almost dreamy sigh.

"good you're awake. I h-heard what father s-said to you, that wasn't veeerrry niiiicccee of himmm. Miiiiiikeee also wanted me to wake you up to g-go s-seeeeeeee F-fritzz. Heee's in w-where party r-room 3 u-ussssed t-toooo be." Mangle finishes, you nod and walk to where part room 3 would've been, the room itself being in a horrid state. A man is sitting in a chair in the center of the room he has blond hair and a slight beard well more of a stubble. He looks up at you with a smile chuckling a bit.

"so yer the one mike told me 'bout, you seem like a nice guy. You're the mechanic for the cyborgs correct? I've met a few of them even the one in the back, way back room. He's not the nicest one around, and is pretty beaten up, but I know you've been ordered not to repair him. Other then that my name is Fritz, I already know yours is Maydred." He says looking into your eyes, his eyes almost amber in color due to the poor lighting in the room. He then gets up and walks over taking one of your hands and giving it a rough shake.

"You've no doubt heard of the other Fazbear places, and the murders, or well yeah..murders. No one knows what happened to him, the murder that is. Although before the cyborgs were cyborgs, they were animatronics, so the bite did happen. The foxy now, well wouldn't be able to do something that unlike his sister mangle. She's a nice lassie, one more piece of advice from another employee here _beware of the puppet it thinks_ is what he wanted me to relay to you. Well, I'll be on my way, tis all I wanted ta let ya know man see ya later, Maydred."

Fritz then walks off out of the room and most likely to the security office, when you walk out you notice he is just gone, which couldn't be possible, not by normal means unless he ran. Yet if he ran you would've heard him certainly as the rooms always have had a good acoustic feel to them. You shake your head with a sigh and walk back to your home only to be stopped by Mangle. You look up at her curiously.

"What up mangle?" You ask her, she then looks down looking slightly ashamed.

"Don't take what fritz said to heart about me, I'd never do that s-stuuuuffff. I-I'mmmm not s-suuurree how he knows a-about the a-animatroniiiccss, but he doesss. He's g-got an-an air about hiiimmm." Mangle says to you, she looks upset about what fritz told you. Although you doubt she'd do that even if she was forced to do so. You give her a pat on the back and smile at her giving her a glint of hope in her eyes, you hope she gets that you believe her, and that you wouldn't really doubt someone as nice as her. She nods smiling at you happily before walking off whistling a good few pitches off key due to her voice box.

"I know you're there Strings, you can stop giving me tha-" **THWACK** that is all you feel and hear before the world goes black and soundless.

  


	4. Fleeting memories

When you awake you feel searing pain in your head back and left arm. You quickly look around as best as you can even with blurry vision you can tell you are in one of the four or so back rooms, you wonder why strings knocked you out like that. Yet you know that is a very very small matter compared to the fact that since your vision is clearing you notice that there are the suits, and endoskeletons of the older two generations of the animatronics from Fazbears Pizza from 1987, and the 1993 establishment Fazbears Pizzaria. You hear shuffling that is slowly moving closer to you. You can't even tell if it is Strings or someone else like Mike, Mangle, or Fritz himself. The shuffling slowly gets closer as your vision slowly gets back to normal and your eyes adjust to the dark as well. The first thing you notice right off that bat is that there are tools, surgical and unorthodox tools, and some that seem hand crafted for long painful surgeries.

Hurriedly you move around, you can feel that only some of you is shackled, not even half of you is shackled, as you can see your right arm moving. You do however now feel that there is a brace of some sorts around your neck. Quickly you look towards a sound of someone walking on the ceiling you notice quickly that the noise from earlier had stopped nothing is coming towards you on the ground at all. Mangle then gently lowers herself from the ceiling quickly taking the device off of your neck and unshackling you not saying a word at all while she does so. After she gets you out of all the shackles she picks you up and clutches you close to her getting out of the room taking you back to your home quite quickly, almost as fast at the animatronic that was once foxy.

Mangle then slowly sets you down getting off of the ceiling herself looking around most likely for Strings. You quickly look to the left hearing a door open much to your relief it is the Fazbear crew consisting of Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Goldie with the toy counter parts of the first three near by. They all huddle around you muttering stuff about the room you were once just in all aside from mangle. They all then look at you Freddy being the one who speaks first.

"We know what you saw, but please...forget about that room, there are too many bad memories there in that room. So please, forget about it." You can tell he is begging to you Freddy Fazbear is begging you to forget what you saw. You reluctantly nod your head and everyone aside from you, Mangle, and Foxy get up and leave the room. Foxy looks at you with a solemn saddened look.

"laddie ye must understand why ye were in that room back there. String is our savoir he saved all our lives laddie. He though ye were in danger o' yerself, that's why he shackled ye up like that ta try an' save ye from yerself. Strings wants ta save everyone here, and ta find one person." Foxy finishes his sister mangle keeping close by to you and keeping watch for strings as well so that a similar incident doesn't happen again.

"Let me guess Strings wants to find the purple man, or the child murderer that struck in '87, and once again in '93 am I right?" You ask Foxy who just shrugs not saying a single word. After a few minutes he gets up looking over to his sister.

"take him to his home, it be almost night time. When ye get him in his home lock everything so that father can't get to 'im, alright sis?" Mangle nods picking you up with her near inhuman strength flipping you over her shoulder and taking you into your own home, even though she knows you could've walked there on your own. She looks at you and puts you down closing the door and locking it effectively looking you both in your own home, she looks at you and then sighs calming down and slumping down and looking up at you.

"Sorry about loocking yooou in heeeree with m-me, b-but f-father knoooowwwsss I-iiii tooook you out of t-the roooom. H-heee wont come iinnn heeeereeee t-though! I-iii know t-that much. W-weee'reeee also get-gettiinnng a n-neeewww worker who willl be working u-under y-you." Mangle tells you finishing her last sentence off rather quickly. She then slowly gets up going over to the couch and falling on it face first going into sleep mode. You decide it would be best to do so as well as you walk over to your bed and sleep a well.

Meanwhile Fritz is watching the cameras having seen all the cyborgs huddle around you and then leave suddenly makes him curious. He keeps checking the camera grinning almost evilly. He then grins more and more seeing that the one from the backroom and the puppet are out meandering about no doubt looking for Maydred. 

"There you are, the two that were blamed." Fritz says to the air grinning and leaning back playing a few audio cues for the very withered cyborg, he also winds the music box to distract the puppet every so often knowing it wont find him that easily. He then checks the cameras again grinning still almost happily.

"The greatest works of art are out and roaming about! Ha! Ha! Mike is still in his room as usual he has a door to cower behind. While I have nothing, for I need nothing, nothing at all. I survived in '87 and let Mike take over for me faking my own death on his fourth night, it was way to easy to fool him that I had died and somehow revived. Ha! Strings wont ever find me.. I'm to careful for that. Soon...soon this place will reopen. There is only one I have to worry about. That blasted golden bear is all I need to worry about, she knows to much as of now. Even if it isn't really me that killed them, well I accidentally killed one, just one to set all of this in motion. Then made my brother kill the rest. It was all to simple, and easy, almost to easy. Hmm what if this is what they wanted? I doubt it, but it is food for thought none the less."

He finishes his minor ramble and just grins through the whole entirety of his night. In another section of the building Mike Schmidt keeps himself locked behind a very heavy pressurized door opening it every so often, as if checking for something that isn't really there anymore. He sighs and closes the door after a few minutes slumping back behind it earning a well placed knock from Foxy.

"Ay lad ye okay in there? This not be like the past in '93 laddie, those suits are gone locked up lad ye got non need for this 'ere door anymore. Ye shouldn't be livin' in the past, at least not like this laddie. Ye may think those suits be roaming, but they aren't alive anymore laddie." Foxy finishes sighing slightly before walking off to his room to go into sleep mode for the night. Mike opens the door and sighs a bit looking around before just heading back into his room getting a good laugh from Freddy Fazbear.

"Hey Mike I heard we would be getting a new worker, is that true, man is it really true? I heard the new worker was a girl that knows Maydred, says she fought in some weird ass war with him or something like that." Freddy states most of it out of the blue as Mike turns around and sighs.

"Jeeze Freddy don't sneak up on me like that, you know how I get! Yes it is a girl. She does know Maydred, and she will be working under him as his co-worker. Anything else, is not known, even that who war thing might be fabricated. Is that all you wanted Freddy? Or is there something else?" Mike questions Freddy with a sigh rubbing his temples, being slightly irritated.

"yeah there was something else. The puppet is what is up right now. Since he tried to make Maydred into one us cyborgs, thankfully Mangle saved him so the puppet wasn't able to start his procedure. Hopefully the puppet doesn't try to attack the new worker. That is my main concern that the workers are safe and not well butchered up like us cyborgs who need constant repairs. Ether way when is she coming in?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. She's already in the state, but she'll be coming in when the place would originally open during the day. Speaking of opening hours, we really need to make new ones. The old ones just aren't working so well. We need new ones, as people just don't get up as early as six A.M anymore. They get up anywhere from noon to like 1 P.M. Well aside from our workers. The new girl will also need a place to stay. I'd like you and the rest, aside from Maydred and Mangle to work on this project to make a home for the new girl, got it?"

"Got it sir!" Freddy says and walks out of the room waking up all the other cyborgs and ordering them around before all of them get to work on making a nice home right next to Maydreds home. They all make sure to work on it as soundlessly as possible so that they don't wake Mangle or Maydred. Once it is done they all give each other a thumbs up unknown to them Strings is watching them with some amusement.

"So there is going to be a new worker here today, well that is a good thing, I can't **_wait_** to meet her or him, whatever the gender is. Maybe I can get one step closer to the one I need to find. Hopefully this worker won't be an _issue_ to deal with." Strings then fades away back to his room acting like he is asleep. Mangle soon wakes up and goes over into Maydreds bedroom nudging him awake.

"hmm..wha-? Is it morning already?" You ask looking at Mangle yawning. She just nods in response unlocking the door and walking out giving you a kind smile, before running out your door like a lightning bolt, most likely going to her room to change into some suitable clothing. You quickly change into your work clothes yourself locking the door before heading out of your home. You yawn and shake your head a bit looking around seeing a new pathway that wasn't there before last you checked. You groan a bit wondering what could be possibly happening today that warrants another house to be built, and it is right next to your home as well. You look around seeing the cyborgs, all aside from Mangle hustling about preparing for something big apparently.

Foxy is the first one to come and greet you formally before your boss comes out and sighs slightly before walking up to you and giving you a handshake. The gesture confuses you and you look a mike with confusion all over your face. Mike smiles and yawns also having woken up, but it seems he woke up earlier then you.

"Well I got some good news for you. You're going to have an apprentice! She should be arriving shortly." your boss finishes while you wait in anticipation, having never trained someone before at all which makes you a bit nervous in every bit of the word.


	5. The arrival of the new addition to the family

Mike smiles and a girl walks in who is around 4'5 to at least 5'5 in height. Yet the one thing that is striking is that she looks hardly human at all, if she ever were human then she must have been experimented on a lot through her life. Her eyes are close to a bright, very shimmering emerald color, yet if one were to look closer the lines in the irises look almost like circuitry. She has near animal like legs, almost built like a rabbits in the way it curves at the knees, although nothing on her and inside of her as far as Mike, the other cyborgs, and you could tell, is not cybernetic or metallic in the least. To add on to the strangeness of her being is that she also has a tail with protrusions of some type of crystal, although you can't tell which type of gem it could be, but they look close to diamonds, with the shine of them. The girl walks up to you suddenly holding out her hand smiling.

"Ya may not remember me, but I'm glad to be back here, name's Skully, well now it's a nickname more then an actual name now. Yet I'd rather just be called Skully. Ether way it's nice to be reacquainted with ya Maydred and Mike! 'Specially you Maydred. It's been close to 11 or so years, since I've last seen ya both. Now we have all but one accounted for 'ere, it's that bloody damn puppet."

Skully eventually finishes leaving you to raise an eyebrow not knowing her, but Mike seems to as do all the other cyborgs, leaving you in the dark as to what the hell is going on. Yet even if you wanted to say something you highly doubt people would listen, Fritz probably would, but you know that the puppet would probably try to turn her into a cyborg of some sorts to **_save her from herself_** type of deal. It isn't the best thing in the world since it happened to you nearly though, at least you were saved by the mangle, although you get the irking feeling that the puppet wanted you saved, as he would go into your recently moved home to get and **_operate_** on you, no doubt it would be painful. While the rest of the cyborgs and Mike occupy Skully and remissness, you decide to look for that damned hell spawn of a **puppet.** It doesn't take long to find him and he seems to be smirking a bit as well.

"You wanted to find me so I made it easy for you." He says almost like he is mocking you with snide. You sigh and look at him right into his soulless looking eyes.

"Yeah I've been looking for you. I would've gone to Fritz, but the new worker didn't mention him. You seem, and I'm assuming this, that you have a repository of the eleven years that are missing in my memory. I could be wrong and you are free to correct me, but be warned if you do another riposte, I will do one right back." You tell him still looking into his eyes, he lets out a sigh and folds his arms almost with a saddened and depressed look on his featureless face.

"While I **DO** have the memories of the past eleven years. There aren't any for you that exist. Sadly that is the case as Mike had made sure you wouldn't have any recollection of Freddy's Fun Land. That name brings you some pain, you already died once, so don't go tracing hollow graves, as I would say. Yet I digress, ether way, I know Skully, although she is an interesting case, as she was a human but didn't feel like one per-say. If you're still following me that's a good thing, you're attentive, more attentive then most of the cyborgs. Back to what is at hand, as I stated before she was human, but got herself changed to be, well, how she is now. Although it was way more then eleven years for her. She's only saying it is eleven years time, because that's when she was woken up."

The puppet finishes as you cup your chin thinking. You definitely follow what he is saying, but you feel certain things don't really add up properly. Like the fact for example that you have no recollection of the past eleven years, nor do you know how you know of all the characters since every single one of them had been taken apart and scrapped, as you noted in that horrid room that you were in days earlier it was only the suits no endoskelleton or eyes ether, just an empty suit. You clutch your head slightly and nearly fall over the puppet makes a **tsk** sound almost like he is displeased with you.

"You really shouldn't force yourself to remember something that shouldn't be remember in the first place. you really aren't supposed to remember Freddy's Fun Land Maydread, so don't force yourself, really don't do it, you'll end up regretting it later on, if you keep going. Fair this as your only warning. Also don't worry I wont operate on her yet, there's no point to do so, you on the other hand actually need it, or you'll die quicker then an ill puppy on a Saturday afternoon. Ether way I'll come get my penchant soon enough, you're lucky I do this free of charge."

The puppet then leaves after he threatens you at least somewhat. Even if he wasn't threatening you, it clearly seemed that way, although you can tell one of two things at the current moment. Once of them is that there are four, no six prying eyes in the room, one of them is Fritz Smith, and the other two sets of two you have no idea who they belong to, you assume Strings sensed them too as dangerous and left because of that causality. Slowly, but, surely you walk out of the room. Eventually you make it to one of the party rooms that is in better condition. Skully is there tapping her foot almost impatiently.

"Ya know it's rude ta make a lady wait. Ether way it's great to see you again, even if ya don't remember me. Ya seem, really distressed did something happen?" Skully asks you with concern in her eyes, you can tell it isn't faked in any shape or form. You sigh and nod, yet you do not say anything as you feel the extra two sets of eyes prying into the room, you can't see them as you dare not to look backwards. Skully seems to feel them prying into the room as well as she gets in a defensive stance before charging out of the room looking around letting out a low growl as she darts her eyes from left to right. Eventually she comes back into the room sighing look as equally distressed as you. Yet she does not say a word at all.

Eventually Mike comes in and upon seeing both yours and Skully's distress make him wonder what could've possibly happened to make both you and her so distressed at the same, if not similar time. Mike then tries to ask you both a question but you silence him before he can even begin, trying to find out who, or what was watching you both earlier. You then look to Mike when the cost is clear and let out a sigh, rubbing your temples once again.

"Sorry about silencing you boss. Yet there are two intruders I felt them watching me, and following me. Hell Skully felt there gaze too, she even went out of the room to find out who could be there, yet no one was there at all. I know Fritz was watching me as well, but he left shortly after the other two came in, all I saw was there eyes. Nothing more nothing less." You tell your boss in nearly one exasperated breath, Mike nods and looks grim putting a hand on his current stubble of a chin.

"I see, I'll check the camera feed, and have the cyborgs look through the place to see where Fritz is currently. Even though Fritz is my friend he always had a... _shady_ background. He also had two brothers, one of them I am sure died, the other one is out there somewhere. Yet if the one that was _supposedly_ killed in Freddy's Fun Land is still alive, then we got a problem, a huge, huge problem. You two should pair up with at least one cyborg, at **least** one, even though you two could probably hold them off yourselves. Still though it is extra safety-"

"Yes we know boss, yet still I should keep near my new partner Skully, she doesn't know the layout, and I can't trust all the cyborgs, well most the younger ones, and Strings. Other then that, the best protection, would be Mangle, and it's not just because of the sharp teeth. Her systems are the most up to date, the other ones are going to... _take a while._ Other then that, hmm, lets see, we have no vent cameras, we may need those, we definitely need more lights, especially in the halls. The doors will probably need extra security too, facial recognition systems are easily tampered with, eye scanners are a no, as they can be fooled with contacts. The best thing for the doors, are ID scanners, and Card sliders, of my own design, code locks are good too, but I'll have to make them in my own time. That should be all, I can get to work on them quite quickly, but I'm not going in my home, at least no easily, if anything I'll probably work in the most destroyed room."

You rudely cut in with Mike cutting him off. Although Mike doesn't really react to you cutting him off rudely. Skully looks at you raising an eyebrow highly confused, although she quickly resumes going on the alert and defensive side, as footsteps approach, they are easily recognizable as Fritz Smith's footsteps, although they stop out side of the door right outside of your peripheral vision.

"Fritz! Get your ass in here!" Mike suddenly yells out causing Fritz to make a strange noise, although it isn't like a gag, or a cough, not even a call for help, it sounds like a slightly minor strangulation of some sort. although Mike wants to rush out of the room and he tries to, you stop him quite quickly shaking your head.

"It's too suspicious, Mike, nothing is wrong with Fritz. I have a very good feeling we might be trapped here. As much as I'd hate to say it, we need to get the puppets help. Ya feel me? He can teleport for crying out lou-"

"someone call me?" The puppet says interrupting Skully with his quirky interjection, it causes Skully herself to make a muffled shriek, yet you remain silent, not wanting to let a damn person in a mask scare you easily. The puppet then looks at Mike and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't easy to say, but she's right. Hell even Maydred is right with the two intruders, although it is hard to tell who they are, but one thing is for certain, one of them had a pink suit and tattooed eyes. I check on Fritz even before I was called here by Skully here, she's right, nothing is wrong with him. He's trying to lure you into a trap Micheal. Also I noticed you crossed out an applicant, that isn't good Mike! We need all the damn applicants we can get regardless of who they are, even if you utterly hate the person, we need applicants! We're short on staff as it is! Skullys our first accepted applicant in like... three or so weeks."

"If I may interject, who is this applicant he crossed out Strings? I can do a quick background check on him, as part of my brain is hooked up to a criminal database." you tell him quickly. Strings nods and turns to you sighing.

"Carlson is his name." He tells you with a very flat voice, although you get nothing you do get some information the person named Carlson, you laugh a bit at the information.

"O-oh god this guy is perfect for being scared shitless! HaHa! Carlson is a huge coward! He makes baseless threats. He can't follow through with everything. He ran a sister location that was filled with androids. Other then that he has no criminal record, and is at a decently ripe age for fright, Ha, maybe the fear will scare his fatness away from him, haha!" You say laughing quite hard, Mike just groans walking off most likely to get Carlson hired to the job. Strings then just fades away once more then he wasn't even there in the room in the first place leaving you and Skully in the room.

"so... how you been Maydread?" Skully asks you suddenly as if trying to break the air of awkwardness, but it just seems to make everything more awkward.  She sighs "well I'll be in my room in the back if ya need me, alright? Come talk to me 'bout anythin'!" She then leaves walking off having every part of her body especially her tail sway in someway, as if she isn't completely used to her new body yet. You then leaves heading towards your home, yet before you even get to the door you stop and sigh looking around to see if strings is near by before walking inside to take a small nap.


	6. Dreamscape

You wake up in a strange world. It looks real, feels real, but isn't really real, you swear you could possibly be dreaming but you aren't even totally sure on that aspect ether. As one may have it Mangle is there, but something is different about her, although you can't quite place it, there is something off about how everyone is acting. Strings seems to act much like a lifeless doll of some sorts. Foxy acts more like a pirate, nothing unusual there. Mike is visibly cowering in a corner with two phantom doors on ether side of him, which he constantly opens and closes every five minutes. You look around in this strange reality seeing two distinct people in suits although the colors are blurred and out of focus, even if you try to get closer to to them the colors never seem to focus completely, they just stay blurred and matted.  
  
You walk deeper into this strange landscape getting a distinct sinking feeling that you are looking for something you should not be looking for or being watched both seem very likely. Mangle also seems to be following you as well as her presence within the place is very profound. It never seems to leave ether even after you've left the building. On the outside, there doesn't even seem to be an outside, as by exiting the front entrance you arrive in a amusement park, or a building inside of it at least. The building itself seems destroyed in some form, burn and scorch marks cover most of the walls and the ceiling in crudely shaped patches. Walking further into the building shows a long corridor, the corridor itself has little to no burn marks, or scorch marks ether for that matter. The room you were in previously looked like an office of some sorts, yet you cant place what the office is for or its use, it just seems to be there with out a purpose.  
  
Mangles presence seems to be unnaturally strong around the end of the corridor that you face towards. It seems to be leading you to somewhere n the building, or at least somewhere in this huge park. You can hear music coming from behind you, the music while sounding childish and happy fills you with dread like you had forgotten something very important that you needed to do. Although you do not know what could possibly come from wherever the music is coming from, it does seem to be getting closer, while still sounding farther away then it used to. You decide to brave it and rush down the corridor towards Mangle who is still facing with her back towards you. Gently you reach out to touch her shoulder which is an arctic white in color, before you can even touch her shoulder she just fades away like Strings would. You can still however feel her presence yet it is further down the corridor. The music you dread comes back and it almost sounds like circus music now and it's getting louder and closer, a lot closer to the point where it is playing in your ear.  
  
Getting your wits together you run down to another room which looks like a rest spot, or at least a waiting room of some sorts. A strange statue seems to be stand there holding what seem to be balloons. You against your own better judgment walk closer to the statue having never seen anything like it at all. Closely inspecting it you can see it looks much like a kid a young boy around at least ten years of age. It doesn't move but it does giggle, or laugh, you can't really tell. Similarly the place also seems familiar, but you can't quite place your finger on what is so familiar about this place. It stresses you out that you can't remember what this place is, all you know is that it seems to look close to Freddy's Horror Land, which makes you question how old that this place truly is. Once again you sense Mangle, quickly you follow before you can hear the music again. The next room isn't really a room at all but seems to be a bridge leading to a new room, which once more you see Mangle with her arctic white skin, but you now notice that there is more of a metallic or plastic type of sheen to it. You don't move from the spot where you currently stand, fear gripping you, almost as if you are warning yourself to not go into the room that Mangle stands in.  
  
Mangle herself doesn't move at all, a voice rings out and it is quite loud and sounds close to strings voice, an eerily similarity that is quite easy to place.   
  
"you shouldn't be here Maydread, you really shouldn't be, stop following this hollow grave. This is your last warning!"  
  
The voice fades out, even though you know you are being threatened you need to- no you feel you need to push on, as hard as it is to cope with the fear you walk to Mangle in the dark room, although where Mangle is facing seems to be illuminated and a much younger man who seems to be holding a knife asking who she is constantly. He looks young with shaggy hair, his skin is slightly tan and due to the light a light orange. Mangle however does not fade away like the other times you have seen her the previous two times, yet she does not move ether, just keeping the young man illuminated. A name quickly pops into your head which you accidentally say out loud.  
  
"Jeremy? Is that you?" You ask the man curiously who gets up and quickly rushes over to you, he seems scared, not even close to coming to terms with where he is currently. He is panting like he has ran for his life. He looks at you and looks like he is about to cry.  
  
"M-Maydred do not go any further, if you do you wont be able to wake up again! If you go deeper Mangle would be saddened beyond any form of repair! So please **WAKE UP!** "  
  
As sudden as you feel asleep you wake up. Checking the time you see a good day has passed Mangle, Mike, Strings, and Skully are there all with worry on there features. Although with Strings you think it is more like malicious intent is written on his face rather then worry. You rub your head not bothering to ask the cliche question of how long have I been out. Strings looks at you almost like he is leering at you. You avert your gaze from his, still not trusting Strings. Once you come to terms with the fact you are in some type of internal hospital you look down at your hand and you see Mangles hand on top of yours gripping your hand tightly, and she doesn't seem to want to let go ether.  Mike then clears his throat.  
  
"Maydread, you've been out for a whole day. I do not know what happened to cause this, but I would like some insight on what has transpired when you were out cold for a whole 24 hours. It is imperative that you tell us what has happened." You sigh slightly and look around.

"Hard to say really. I remember seeing a long corridor and a office of some sorts no doors, ether. The last thing I remember is seeing Mangle, and then seeing Jeremy who snapped me out of the dreamscape that I was in. So there is still a chance Jeremy might still be alive Mike!" You groan a bit and hold your head Strings frowns a bit making sure it is visible on his mask like features.

"Did this place have a camera above on the roof in the office you were in?" Strings ask you suddenly, taken aback by the question you shake your head. Strings glares a bit "didn't get a good look huh?" Once more you shake your head and sigh once more.

"No I did not since I was being chased by music, strange highly distorted music, that sounded like the Toredor March. So I did not get the chance to look around the room. Everything looked black and white too. I could only register Jeremy and Mangles color palate. I saw a lot of other animatronics, but none that were discernible. It looked more like a pile of sorts. As I looked around when I got the chance I was on a bridge between rooms... A bridge? Huh?..odd.." Strings, Mike, Skully, and Mangle look concerned before all speaking.

"What was odd?" You look at Mike and clear your throat.

"You have a map of the original place of Fazbears Fun Land right? Although it is slow, I am remembering stuff of my tenure there, I was a night guard, and my name hasn't changed in over 11 years. Hell I should be dead! I was dead! For a time at least! Then I was revived somehow through strange voodoo technology, like something out of the game Deus Ex! Who, or what revived and killed me?" You ask looking really stressed then you look at Strings and raise your voice slightly as if to command him.

"Bring out the damn original suits, now!" Strings fades away and quickly reappears with all the original suits, although quickly and fearlessly you point to an empty space "where is Skullys suit? The original skully suit where is it?" Skully looks shocked and tears up a bit at the fact that you remembered her name, Strings sighs a bit, then glares at you raising his voice as well.

"What right to you have to command me?! I am the creator and a destroyer! You are damn lucky to be alive! Skully should have obeyed my command back then to fragment your soul!" Slowly you rise up from the bed and leap to Strings tackling him in a furry before trying to tear off his mask with the intent of killing the strange ghostly man.

"You think you scare me?! FAR FROM IT! Skully isn't some bargaining chip you can use! So go fuck yourself Strings!" You yell out before everyone aside from Skully restrains you forcing you and restraining you to the bed. Mike goes to strings whispering to him

"That was a low blow. He has some but not all of his memories back! I suggest you leave and bring back the suit you have hidden. For your own safety of the mortal coil you still posses." Skully gets up and grips Strings by his throat glaring at him not with anger but with hatred beyond any measure. 

"So that was you?! You were the one who ordered me to kill him without a second thought?! I should rend you limb from limb, but I will not, not yet...anyway.." Skully quickly tosses him away to a corner in the room and leaves the room in a furious huff, her tail swaying dangerously in the air, as she leaves the room. Next Foxy speaks up.

"Ye may be our father, but ye be crossin the line! That was beyond cruel _dad_ be sure ta think bout what ye said an done! Skully is a nice lass, she only wanted ta be reunited with Maydread here." Foxy barks at Strings before walking out presumably going after Skully trying to get her back into the room. Mike groans and the rest aside from Mangle leave the room having nothing to say to Strings, but feeling some animosity towards him. 

You sigh and Strings leaves the room Mangle looks over at you but says nothing but you can tell she is worried. You sigh and Mangle leaves the room only to come back in quickly in her maid outfit smiling at you gently before gently taking your hand in hers. She then lays her head near you not even daring to leave the room due to Strings. You gently manage to pet her even with the restraints around your arms legs, and neck. Mangle purrs gently and lulls you into a short respite. Eventually after a few hours you wake up seeing the room mostly damaged for the most part and the restraints gone. You assume Mike got rid of them, quickly you check yourself over and see no odd scars or metal poking out of you or feel any on the outside ether.

Quickly you leave the room seeing the others down the hall. You run to them and they quickly escort you and themselves out of the building, you notice that Skully, Mangle, and regrettably Strings are missing from the group. You look over to foxy who shakes his head in dismay.

"They be in the basement laddie, the place that Strings an Skully can access. Oi assume me sister went in there to settle ta score with Strings since she hated him for what he said to you. Personally we all do. We cant trust that damn puppet thing anymore! So we be goin back, back to Freddys Fun Land. We will have a better life there. Mangle and Skully will catch up I know they will, it'd be hard for them not to." You nod and look to Mike who also nod as do the rest of them. Although quite quickly you see Mangle and Skully running towards you faster then someone running from a banshie would.

Even though it is a quick albeit short lived time at Freddys Horror Show, you plan on helping Mike convert Freddys Fun Land into the new and improved Freddys Horror Show, and hopefully wont have to deal with Strings, and maybe get them back into newer animatronic suits that could suit them better. Skully goes up to you as does Mangle each grabbing one of your hands and pulling you away from the building before dashing away almost like they are taking you hostage, with the others in hot pursuit. You know well where you all are going, to Freddys Fun Land.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head ever since I saw the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Eventually when the second game came out I developed the idea more. I only planned it to go through Fnaf 1 and 2, but then the third one came out so I just had to add it to complete the loop.


End file.
